elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Kahina Tijani Loren
is best known for her role in the events that precipitated the Reclamation of the Prism system and the exposure of The Club. Born and bred loyal to the Empire, her family was killed in a rebellion in Prism in 3300. Kahina survived, and after Imperial forces pacified the system, she inherited her father's position as an Imperial senator. Following her abrupt disappearance in mid-3301, Kahina resurfaced as CMDR Salomé, leader of the Children of Raxxla. In August of 3302, Kahina was abducted by Imperial forces and later forced to stand trial for an assassination attempt on Admiral Denton Patreus. She was stripped of her rank of senator, found guilty, and sentenced to life imprisonment, but the convoy transporting her to the prison was attacked and destroyed, along with all escape pods, by unidentified forces. Kahina Loren was presumed dead until March 24, 3303, when she was identified as the perpetrator of a theft of meta-alloys from Darnielle's Progress. She was later killed on April 29, 3303 by CMDR Besieger (aka "Harry Potter") in the Anumclaw system, while she was traveling from 46 Eridani to Teorge to deliver a vital message.Galactic News: Terrorist Salomé Killed Biography Early Life Lady Kahina Tijani Loren was born in 3275, the third daughter of Senator Algreb Loren of the Haoria system. Kahina’s early life was little different from other children within the privileged upper echelons of the Empire. She was indoctrinated into Imperial style, intonation, dress and decorum as befitted her father’s rank. Little expense was spared in her upbringing.Elite: Reclamation She was attended by palace slaves from a young age and like many Imperial families, had little direct interaction with her parents other than at ceremonial events where she was strictly required to perform her role as a dutifully respectful daughter of an esteemed Senator. All three daughters were planned to be used as marriage ‘material’ to further Algreb’s political allegiances. She was described as cold and aloof, and reputed to have a sharp and cutting wit. Her only weakness seemed to be a fondness for trumbles. Trained in sword play and a measure of hand to hand combat as was traditional within the Loren lineage, she proved the most adept of her sisters despite her relative lower standing. This standing was further reinforced by a curious family tradition within the Loren’s that dark hair was a sign of weakness. The middle sister, Tala, was likewise affected, but had her genes modified to alter her hair colour. Kahina refused this treatment much to her father’s anger. Relationships between them, never strong, broke down leaving Kahina isolated within the family. Her older sister was jealous of her physical and mental abilities and never ceased to use an opportunity to belittle her. Duelling tradition is very strong in the Loren Lineage. Lady Kahina spent many hours in practice, becoming expert with her Holva duelling blade. This image was taken on Haoria in 3292, prior to the Lorens taking over the Prism system. Invasion of the Prism System In 3297 Senator Algreb Loren forcefully annexed the Prism system, which had been a peaceful agrarian culture up until this point, due to discovery of sizeable deposits of Tantalum, the demand for which had risen dramatically due to the change in hyperdrive technology. This new hyperdrive technology had significantly altered the balance of power across the galaxy, allowing ships to move between systems in minutes, rather than the hours and days required before. Senator Algreb sanctioned the obliteration of the original colonists of the only habitable location in the Prism system, the water moon of Chione. This was carried out by Admiral Brice, commander of the Senator's warfleet. Whilst noted by the Federation, the move was not challenged at the time. The entire Loren family was later moved to Chione after the construction of a heavily fortified Imperial Palace on the island of New Ithaca in Chione's southern hemisphere. A large refinery, built by Mastopolis Mining, was placed in orbit, known as Hiram’s Anchorage. Slaves on Chione were poorly treated, resulting in an uprising that was severely put down by Senator Algreb. Most of the original settlers perished in the attack, later known as the "appropriation". Some survived however, and formed an underground resistance movement. The Reclamation A coup in 3300, led by these self-styled "Reclamists", led to the assassination of Senator Algreb, his wife, two daughters (Corine and Tala) and most of the household servants. It was assumed that Kahina had been killed too. She went missing for many weeks. A number of people were recorded as seeing her dead body within the remains of the Imperial Palace on Chione. Specifics on her experiences during the intervening time can be researched in the official Elite: Dangerous novel – Elite: Reclamation. What does seem likely is that she was embroiled in a complex political cobweb, promoted by shadowy powers around the Prism system. She came to public attention when a wide-band message was received by the Imperial Herald purporting to be from Kahina, demanding that Admiral Brice reclaim the Prism system. A significant naval conflict between Federation and Imperial forces took place as a result. Some have deemed her a warmongering fool with delusions of grandeur. Thousands of lives were lost in the reclamation of the Prism system. Others have pointed out that she did not order the conflict itself (though she certainly precipitated it); with the hostilities being a result of posturing by Federation and Imperial forces. Politically she supported slavery, as most traditional Imperials do, and appeared to have little hesitation in resorting to violence. It is reported that she personally executed the leader of the Reclamists after she regained the Chione moon. At 26, she became one of the youngest Senators in the Empire. Tours of the Federation and the Empire On February 9, 3301, Senator Loren was interdicted by unidentified ships while attempting to travel to the Sol system on a diplomatic mission at the behest of Chancellor Anders Blaine. A month later, on March 6, the senator's ship was also denied docking clearance at Mars High. She nevertheless completed her tour of the Sol system, garnering unexpected popularity from the Federation population and the ire of officials. She was then summoned to the core of the Empire, the home system of Achenar in her new Imperial Clipper starship. After making a handful of public appearances during her stay on the Imperial homeworld, Senator Kahina withdrew from public sight whilst various other Senators made bids for power. Disappearance and the Dark Wheel On July 21, 3301, a security alert was received from the Imperial suite where Senator Kahina Tijani Loren was thought to be residing. The entry to the residence was found to be locked, and no response was received from inside. Security personal were authorised to break in. The interior of the suite was found to be pristine, with no evidence of habitation. In room holofac consoles were found not to have been used throughout the duration of the Senator’s apparent occupation. Various subsequent searches have revealed no sign of the Senator’s whereabouts. Ambassador Cuthrick Delaney made a brief statement to the press at the time. “Senator Kahina has previously empowered me to represent the Prism system on her behalf, I will do my best to discharge that duty according to her instructions. Senator Kahina is a very private individual, and has not sought mine, or any other counsel, in the last month. We do not know where she has gone. Naturally we are concerned about her safety and would urge anyone who knows of her whereabouts to contact the authorities immediately. Her disappearance is very disturbing indeed.” Reaction across the Empire was muted, but many speculated that something underhanded happened to the visiting Senator. “Doesn’t matter what Delaney says,” said a commentator from the Imperial Citizen. “Prism belongs to Patreus now, Kahina’s just abandoned it and all the citizens she professed to care about. She’s a coward and an irrelevance.” “Did she get too close to the fires burning in the Empire?” asked the chief editor of the Imperial Herald. “Or is she pursuing some other objective? She was always determined and bold. Wherever you’ve gone, Lady Kahina, farewell.” Lady Kahina’s Imperial Courier, the Seven Veils, still at the Capitol spaceport, was impounded and examined. It was found to be completely stripped of all valuable equipment, with the modifications made at Avalon shipyards discovered to be carefully crafted fakes. Lady Kahina’s Imperial tiara was found in the cockpit, along with a small emblem bearing an ancient symbol on one side and the word "Salomé" on the other. The symbol is believed to belong to an organisation some refer to as "The Dark Wheel". Association with the Children of Raxxla Three months passed with no news of Lady Kahina, until a group calling itself the Children of Raxxla claimed to have a woman called Salomé as their leader. A holofac was leaked by one Alessia Verdi (who claims to be one of the official spokepersons for the group) – the holofac appears to show a woman matching Lady Kahina’s description in conversation with two Commanders. Lady Kahina, or Salomé, no longer appeared to be working for the Empire. A transcript of the alleged events was provided by the group, which appears to indicate that Kahina has definitely abdicated her Senatorial duties in favour of furthering the aims of the group. Precisely what these aims are remains unclear at present, though the scant information available indicates they are an independent group, not aligned any existing factions of powers. Salomé has issued a proclamation to the citizens of the galaxy encouraging them to join the Children of Raxxla to “''Fight for freedom, fight for peace and fight for a stable and prosperous future for your children and your children’s children.”'' Abduction and Trial On August 23, 3302, three days after an assassination attempt on Admiral Denton Patreus at Mackenzie Relay in Cemiess by former members of the dismantled Emperor's Dawn terrorist group,Galactic News: Assassination Attempt on Patreus Thwarted CMDR Lyrae Cursorius of the Chapterhouse of Inquisition intercepted an apparent transmission from CMDR Salomé. According to the transmission, Salomé's ship had come under attack by unknown ships bearing Imperial markings in the Cemiess system. Her final request as her ship was boarded was that the Children of Raxxla be informed of her capture, as well as that the Formidine Rift, Hawkin's Gap, and the Conflux were somehow connected with recent events in the Pleiades. No sign of Salomé or her ship was found in Cemiess, despite the Children of Raxxla attempting to destabilize the system's economy in order to force authorities to reveal her whereabouts.Freelance Report: Commander Salomé Hijacked in CemiessGalactic News: Kahina Loren Implicated in Patreus Assassination Attempt Salomé was not heard from again until September 19, 3302, when sources close to the Imperial Senate announced that she, as Senator Kahina Tijani Loren, had been formally charged in connection with the Patreus assassination attempt and moved to Capitol in Achenar while awaiting trial. She was publicly denounced by Admiral Patreus, Princess Aisling Duval, and the Imperial media. Kahina was stripped of her rank of senator on October 14, punishment for delegating her responsibilities over the Prism system to Ambassador Cuthrick Delaney when she disappeared the previous year. This move meant that under Imperial law, Kahina would have to be tried under the laws of her home system, Prism.Galactic News: Kahina Loren Stripped of her Rank The ex-senator was moved to Prism for her trial, which took place on October 26.Galactic News: Loren Trial Begins Two days later, she was found guilty of attempting to assassinate Admiral Patreus and sentenced to life imprisonment at Koontz Asylum, Daibo. The key evidence used to convict Kahina was revealed in a leak to be a recording that showed her asking for "Patreus's head on a platter" in return for an unspecified favor from two unidentified individuals. Kahina's status as a Lady of the Empire was revoked, and she was transferred to a secure holding facility. While Princess Aisling and Admiral Patreus voiced their approval of the trial's outcome, Ambassador Delaney and other Prism citizens staunchly protested her innocence.Galactic News: Kahina Loren Found Guilty In apparent retaliation for Kahina's conviction, the Children of Raxxla attacked and routed Admiral Patreus's flagship, the INV Imperial Freedom, in Eotienses on November 4. Imperial security forces condemned the attack and accused the Children of Raxxla of terrorism. The attack itself represented a significant setback for Patreus's plans to enlarge the Imperial fleet, as it exposed the vulnerability of Majestic Class Interdictors to coordinated attacks from independent forces.Galactic News: Patreus's Flagship Attacked Apparent Death Kahina Tijani Loren's controversial life apparently came to a close on November 25, 3302, when the convoy transporting her and other prisoners to Koontz Asylum was destroyed by unknown forces in Daibo. Wreckage belonging to the convoy, consisting of the Imperial Cutter Diadem and the Imperial Clippers Cypripedium, Velum, Monile, and Vestimenta, was located and positively identified. Pilots who responded to the convoy's distress signal found no survivors, as even the escape pods had been destroyed. Loren was believed to have been among those lost in the attack.Galactic News: Prisoner Convoy Destroyed A Heist and Deep Space Signals On March 24, 3303, Loren, again using her Commander Salomé pseudonym, was identified as one of the three perpetrators who stole quantities of meta-alloys from Darnielle's Progress in Maia one month earlier, revealing that she had survived the attack on the convoy. Her accomplices in the theft were former MetaDrive employee Raan Corsen, also previously believed deceased, and Tsu Annabelle Singh, a former Junior Alliance operative. The Empire promptly issued a galaxy-wide bounty on all three individuals, with Salomé's totaling 500,000 credits, and warned pilots to shoot on sight.Galactic News: Theft at Darnielle's ProgressGalactic News: Perpetrators of Darnielle's Progress Heist Identified Not long after this development, on April 8, a weak signal originating from Col 70 Sector was picked up by Federal and Imperial listening posts. This signal, which contained an incomplete message about a rally point, was the latest of thousands that had recently been transmitted in the Col 70 Sector area. Imperial intelligence believed the messages were related to CMDR Salomé. Salomé's bounty was increased to 5 million credits, and Singh and Corsen's bounties were raised to 2 million each. Another 2 million credit bounty was placed on CMDR Yuri Nakamura, aka "Conformist Oboe XX", who was apparently associated with Salomé.Galactic News: Message Received from Col 70 Sector True Death On April 29, 3303, CMDRs Salomé, Raan Corsen, Tsu Annabelle Singh, and Yuki Nakamura began a journey from 46 Eridani in the Col 70 Sector region to Tionisla in the human bubble to deliver a message of vital importance.Frontier Forums: The Premonition End Game Event - 29th April 3303 Salomé did not reach her destination; she only made it as far as the Anumclaw system in her ship, the Imperial Clipper Seven Veils, before she was killed by the bounty hunter CMDR Besieger (aka "Harry Potter").Drew Wagar on Twitter: "Confirmed. Salomé is dead. #elitedangerous"Twitch: SDC - 29-04-3303 Event/r/EliteDangerous: Salome has been killed by Harry Potter Salomé had already been interdicted and damaged by multiple hostile ships over the 600 lightyears she traveled: her weapons had been disabled, her FSD was malfunctioning, and she had completely expended her AFMU and FSD Injection materials. When CMDR Besieger attacked, he was able to quickly finish her off.Drewwagar.com: Aftermath With Salomé gone, her unknown message was lost with her.Frontier Forums: The Forimidine Rift Mystery (Part 4) However, Salomé's three compatriots survived and arrived safely at Tionisla, where they were in turn directed to the Teorge system. In Teorge, they discovered the existence of multiple listening posts in the system.Drew Wagar on Twitter: "CMDR Salomé killed. Tsu, Raan and Yuri survived. Listening logs detected in the TEORGE System. #elitedangerous" The listening posts contained logs that described a vast conspiracy by a group known as The Club to manipulate the Federation, Empire, and Alliance for the purpose of ensuring humanity's survival in the face of an impending cataclysmic threat, tying into the Formidine Rift Mystery and the recent discovery of the Megaship Zurara in the Formidine Rift. Salomé's goal all along had apparently been to expose this conspiracy and warn the public of the threat.Imgur: Salome Event Ending Revealed - Spoilers! Although the conspiracy was indeed revealed to the galaxy by Salomé's actions, its masterminds remained unmasked and active.Elite Dangerous: Premonition Unknown to most, CMDR Besieger had been personally tasked to eliminate Salomé by none other than Fleet Admiral Denton Patreus (who concealed his identity when contacting Besieger and Elvira Martuuk and is referred to only as "the glove-handed man" or "the glove-handed figure"). The reason for this was apparently not any enduring animosity toward Salomé on Patreus' part, but because Patreus and Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval had become aware of the existence and activities of The Club and desired to expose it. By killing Salomé, she would become a martyr, inspiring her followers and others to rise up in anger and take up her mission to break The Club's control. Salomé's Requiem On June 30, 3303, an encrypted transmission was released that decrypted to the message "ASCLEPIUS HIP 17519 EPIONE". This led to Panacea Medical Center, an Installation orbiting planet A 1 in HIP 17519. Audio logs retrieved from the location contained "Salomé's Requiem", a postmortem message to her supporters explaining her actions:Drewwagar.com - "Tijani"Frontier Forums: THE FORMIDINE RIFT MYSTERY (Part 4), Post #12211/r/EliteDangerous: Salomé's Requiem, a final message from Kahina Tijani Loren References External Links *Drew Wagar.com - Profile - Senator Kahina Tijani Loren Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Stand_With_Salom%C3%A9_April_29th_3303_CTRL%2BALT%2BSPACE_2017 Gallery Kahina.jpg|Kahina Tijani Loren Kahina2.jpg|Kahina Tijani Loren Newsletter52 screenshot1-0.jpg|Imperial Navy Scr00001-1024x529.jpg|Cobra Kahina3.png|Kahina Tijani Loren The-Dark-Wheel-Emblem-light.png|The Dark Wheel emblem 11947956 10207911341051447 7791592374722807332 o.jpg|Kahina Tijani Loren Salome_Community_Event.jpg|Salomé Community Event Salom%C3%A9%27s_Requiem Kahina-Tijani-Loren-Salome-Elite-Dangerous.png|Kahina Tijani Loren in-game Category:Empire Category:Senators Category:Characters